


【PENTAGON/禹信】同居二十題 (01-05)

by haeshadow



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, PENTAGON - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22959109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊偶像禹奭 x 作家信源＊現代AU、OOC＊隨便寫寫，還在摸索…
Relationships: Jung Wooseok/Ko Shinwon
Kudos: 5





	【PENTAGON/禹信】同居二十題 (01-05)

**#01.** **叫對方起床。**

鄭禹奭直到凌晨五點才結束行程。

最近公司給他安排了正規專輯的回歸，以至於他每天累得跟狗一樣，不是在練習室就是在去練習室的路上，還要去攝影棚拍攝MV和寫真，一整個忙到天昏地暗，好不容易告一段落了，他才終於有時間回家。

回去的路上他有些心不在焉，修長的指摩挲著手機螢幕，好看的唇抿成一條線。經紀人哥看他這樣只當他是太累，隨意叮嚀他幾句接下來的行程後就放他下車。

鄭禹奭打開家門，毫不意外地一片黑暗。這時間那個人肯定還在熟睡中，從連給他的幾則訊息都沒看見已讀字眼就知道，但心裡還是難掩失落。

他輕手輕腳地來到臥房，寬大的雙人床上股著一大團棉被，見那人把自己裹成熊就覺得好笑。

「信源哥⋯」他蹲下身，低低喊著床上人的名字，他看著男人閉著眼嘟噥幾句，醒不過來。天色已經些微亮了，幾道光束透過落地窗照耀在那人姣好白皙的臉龐上，鄭禹奭心裡一動，緩緩低下頭，用鼻尖親暱地蹭了蹭他。

「唔…？」被騷擾的高信源皺了下眉，他迷迷糊糊睜開眼，就見自己的戀人正對他揚著無辜的笑，似乎不覺得自己擾人清夢是一件罪大至極的事情。「禹奭回來了…？」他反手捏上鄭禹奭的臉，這才有了他的大男孩回到他身邊的實感，不過──「呀，怎麼又瘦了？你們公司真的是血汗工廠啊我總有一天會去檢──唔…」

鄭禹奭吻上了那張絮絮叨叨的嘴，對方果然就安靜了下來。他本來想偷幾個吻就好，但幾天沒見的想念讓他有些把持不住，尤其年長戀人難得乖巧的樣子，他垂著眼，軟舌探入高信源溫熱的口腔，主動加深這個吻。

「哥…」直到感覺高信源喘不過氣來後鄭禹奭才笑著放開了他，「起床了啊。」

「……有你這麼叫人的嗎？」高信源瞪了他一眼，只是他眼角泛紅，水潤的唇瓣一副就是被人狠狠蹂躪過的樣子，不說毫無震懾力，反倒讓他的樣子看起來更像在撒嬌。

鄭禹奭又有點心癢了。

**#02.** **輪流做早餐。**

鄭禹奭的粉絲都知道他沒有煮菜的天賦，連把拉麵調理包放進泡菜湯裡都能煮出一鍋黑暗料理。把土司放進烤土司機這種毫無技術的事還是能做到的，但要他煎出個總匯三明治他還不如去寫三首歌。

高信源本來也不太會柴米油鹽，可是偏偏男朋友更加不在行，吃膩了外送後他被生活逼得學會自己動手，現在煮個簡單輕食不是問題。

等到鄭禹奭洗完澡出來後他的戀人已經把蓬鬆的鬆餅擺上餐桌，讓鄭禹奭有種謎之追求的德國香腸也沒漏掉，正和煎蛋放在一起，旁邊還放著一杯剛熱好的牛奶。

鄭禹奭偏頭看著高信源修長的身影還在廚房內來回，突然覺得生活不就是這麼一回事，他沒忍住笑了起來，被剛好回來的高信源看見，伸手敲了敲他的腦袋。

「什麼事這麼開心？」

「就是……」鄭禹奭看著他入座後才伸手拿起刀叉，低頭吃了一塊鬆餅後才裝作不經意開口，「改天…換我來做做看早餐？」

「噗──咳、咳咳……」鄭禹奭聽到聲音馬上抬頭，就見他的哥哥正抽著衛生紙慌亂擦著桌上被他噴出來的牛奶，連嘴角都沾上了奶漬，似乎還沒從被嗆到的反應中回過神來，仍是時不時咳嗽兩聲。

「……」

「抱、抱歉啊禹奭…咳、就是沒想到…呃。」

高信源想了很久都沒想到他要說什麼。鄭禹奭也就靜靜地吃著早餐。

「好啊，下次你來做吧。」正當鄭禹奭以為這事翻篇了，打算和他說說這次的專輯時，對方先開口了。

「哥？」他怔愣著抬頭，怎麼也沒想到高信源會這麼回他，他原以為他沉默這麼久是在想要怎麼好好打擊他呢。

「可以呀，換你做做看，讓你知道我平常的辛苦。」說是辛苦，但語氣裡也沒有多大的抱怨，讓鄭禹奭又忍不住勾起笑。

「你不怕我毒死你嗎？」他說。

「嗯…沒辦法呀。」高信源垂著眼說，鄭禹奭甚至還能看見對方纖長睫毛正微微顫抖著，「誰讓是你做的呢？」

──啊。

生活不就是這麼一回事嗎。

鄭禹奭將那杯牛奶一口飲盡，在感受周身隨之溫暖起來後這麼想著。

**#03.** **指責對方挑食／口味／飲食習慣。**

「晚上會回來吃嗎？」

「嗯…」鄭禹奭掏出手機翻了下經紀人給他的行程，「應該沒有，等下睡一會，下午得回去接著練習。」

「啊。」對方發出了個無意義的音節，讓鄭禹奭挑起了眉。

「不准你再叫漢堡了，別老是吃那些沒營養的。」

「什麼嘛，沒有回來吃就不要管我那麼多啊。」高信源噘起了嘴，「而且今天剛好出了新口味，我怎麼可能不吃。」

「……」鄭禹奭嘆了一口氣，就是知道戀人對於漢堡的執著才更加覺得自己沒有地位，「好吧，只能吃一個…」見高信源原本抿平的唇又馬上嘟起，鄭禹奭馬上說，「你忘記你上次吃太多半夜肚子痛的事情了？」

「……」上次一次吃了三、四個漢堡，導致他半夜消化不良差點送急診的事情的確嚇壞了鄭禹奭，每次他拿出這件事來高信源就沒辦法再堅持，他只好投降，「好啦，我知道了啦。」他吐了舌，聽見他的承諾才讓鄭禹奭滿意地點頭。

「不過哥你還真的非常喜歡吃漢堡啊…」

「嘿嘿，我一次吃五個是沒問題的。」高信源馬上開心地接著說。

「…高、信、源？」

「……當我沒說。」

**#04.** **餵食（餐具／手）。**

兩人吃完後收拾了一下餐桌。鄭禹奭不愛洗碗，但他又不想飯都是高信源做了還讓他去洗碗，這樣未免不道德，於是很偶爾的時候他還是勉強洗了碗。

高信源見他一個一米九公分的碩大身影，一臉愁苦地站在洗碗槽前就覺得好笑，倒不是說喜歡看他受難，而是實在很少見到戀人那副委屈的樣子，頗為新鮮。

「好啦，你放著吧，晚點我醒來再洗。」高信源走過去拍拍他的肩，一副善解人意的樣子。但鄭禹奭可沒看漏對方眼底狡黠的光，他嘆口氣，年長戀人在這方面可是狠狠吃定了他，偏偏他找不到翻身的機會──不如說他也沒打算翻身。

他看著高信源嘴角沾了點鬆餅的楓糖醬，伸出拇指抹掉了，在高信源還沒反應過來時，便直接用舌頭舔掉。全程動作一氣呵成，那雙漂亮圓潤的眼直直盯著高信源看，紅舌在白皙指尖上留下曖昧的水漬。

明明是舔他自己的手指，不知道為何高信源像是被對方用眼神舔了一身，意識到這點後他打了個顫，不自在地換了個站姿，他的大男孩太有攻擊性，讓他紅著臉渾身發熱。

「禹奭…」

「這點小事我還是能做的。」鄭禹奭這才放過他哥，收回視線轉過身打開水龍頭，開啟了他的洗碗大業。

高信源就站在一旁，看著他認真洗碗的俊俏側臉，周圍一下就安靜了下來，只剩水流動的聲音，他忍了幾下沒忍住，伸手從後抱住了鄭禹奭。

「信源哥？」鄭禹奭嚇了一跳，差點沒拿好瓷盤，他趕緊穩住，想回頭看他的哥哥又發什麼瘋，卻被對方一下按住，他只好看著環在自己腰間上白皙的手腕，有些疑惑。「怎麼了？」

「沒事啦，快洗，我好睏。」高信源將臉埋進鄭禹奭寬大的背，低啞的聲音透過來時還帶著悶，鄭禹奭洗碗的手一頓，隨後又馬上加速，沒幾分鐘就把碗給洗好。這才甩乾了手轉過來抱住了高信源。

「是不是覺得我很帥？很愛家？有我真好？」他低下頭在高信源的耳邊笑著問。

「唔。」高信源摀著耳朵掙脫他的懷抱，「沒有，就覺得有種我家孩子長大了終於肯幫忙洗碗的感動。」

「…信源哥你怎麼當上愛情文藝片作家的？」

**#05.** **嫌亮叫對方關燈。**

忙完了一上午，高信源有些昏昏欲睡。鄭禹奭知道他最近在忙著改劇本，可能又熬了不少夜。是個正熱播的懸疑劇，由於網路上回響太大，高信源不得不把後段的劇本再修過，好讓這部戲更加有看頭──據說導演還希望他能留一些伏筆，希望能有拍二部的可能。

「當初如果想拍續集就早點說嘛，害我把十六集緊湊的劇情又要再拆開拉長…」高信源邊打哈欠邊往房裡走，「昨天總算都交出去了，沒想到你會這時候回來。」

「不過也不知道這部收視率這麼高的懸疑片作家是個害怕看這類東西的男人。」鄭禹奭好笑地跟著他進房。他行程忙到沒什麼時間關注，倒是聽過工作人員在談，連一向膽小的幾個工作人員都說好看，雖然害怕但就是無法忍住不追，隨口一問才知道是高信源寫的新劇本。他看著對方烏黑頭髮下露出的一截白皙脖頸，舔了下唇。

「代表我可是很認真在做功課的。」

高信源的確怕這些東西，不光是幽靈、血腥、恐怖、他還怕昆蟲甚至是小動物，所以當初在接這份工作時猶豫了很久。他擅長的是愛情文藝片，前面幾部戲都引起不少討論，雖然和當紅大片的收視率還是有得比，但也捧紅了不少新生代演員，在青少年間熱度不亞於討論偶像團體。

要寫出好的懸疑片真的很難，尤其還是和他擅長的完全不搭嘎的類型，著實讓高信源費了一番苦心。硬著頭皮把國內外知名的懸疑片都看過，看第一部時全程抱著鄭禹奭尖叫，鄭禹奭都不知道他閉著眼是能看到些什麼，接連十幾部的轟炸，直到後來他還是尖叫，只是起碼能睜著眼看完了。接下來又是買回來十幾本的懸疑小說，一心栽入文字的世界，偶爾碰到他他都能像隻受驚的兔子似地驚叫。

鄭禹奭覺得好玩又有些心疼，那幾日他都能看見高信源眼下的黑眼圈，一向十分注重保養的他都帶上幾分憔悴，讓他忍不住把他抓進懷裡吻上他的眼。「既然這麼怕當初幹嘛接呢？」

「……我就想試試看。」高信源說，伸手環住男人寬闊的背。

他沒說的是，他的大男孩實在太耀眼了，他得更加努力才能和他並肩。

「…是啊。哥很認真了。」那些努力他都看在眼裡，鄭禹奭低下頭吻住那片白皙。

「你今天怎麼特別黏人？」高信源不在意對方的親近，只是有些疑惑。

「…太久沒見了嘛，想哥了。」鄭禹奭的撒嬌隨手就來。他把高信源給埋進棉被裡，「再睡一下？」

「亮，你把窗簾拉上。」高信源閉上眼，用嘴指揮著。

「不怕暗了？」鄭禹奭隨口問，順手把窗簾給拉上，原本明亮的臥房又趨近於黑暗。他才剛爬進被窩，就被戀人給抱了滿懷。

「…有你在嘛。」高信源黏糊的語句又消失在鄭禹奭的唇間。


End file.
